7 Years From Now
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: Set in Season 1, House and Cuddy somehow get to watch Help Me/Now What and surprised to find their future selves together. Fluffy, One Shot.


**Hey guys!**

**So I was sitting on my couch and browsing Tumblr (mostly the Huddy tag), aand House started on TV. And the first season! The beginning of the first season even! So.. I came up with this idiotic prompt.. Bare with me guys I've just been through my finals.**

**So this takes place in Season 1.**

**Ps. Guess whose drunk.. again.. (not that much though this time)**  
**Pps. Review this poor little writer..**

**7 Years From Now**

House and Cuddy was sitting side by side on the couch in Cuddy's office, going through budget reports on a very boring Monday night. Cuddy was very focused on her task, eyes never leaving the paper in front of her whereas House was leaned back, counting the dots on the ceiling while twirling his cane.

"Dr. House" Cuddy called him, not bothering to turn and look at his face. When she didn't hear an answer she tried again. "Dr. House."

After a brief silence and still no response she lifted her head to look at him. He was sitting there, no practically lying there with his head thrown back and he looked like he wasn't aware of his surroundings at all. She was working her ass off doing the budget reports and she needed the department heads to be there for each one but House wasn't there at all. It annoyed her.

"House!" she yelled suddenly.

She watched him jump in his seat and turn to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I need your help here." She demanded.

"Why? You're doing perfectly fine on your own."

She sighed. "House-"

She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Oh come in!" House yelled sarcastically. Throwing him a brief look she followed right after him. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Wilson who for some reason looked very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but you need to see this."

"Alright, that's my cue to leave." House stood up and made a move towards the door when he heard Wilson's voice again.

"This includes you too."

House looked at him and back at Cuddy who just shrugged and leaned back to hear what Wilson was going to say. Returning back to his previous seat House sat back down with a thump, annoying Cuddy who was sitting right next to him. He turned to him and gave her a smug smile and in turn received an irritated expression from Cuddy.

"Alright master, we're all ears." House said turning to Wilson who was still standing by the doorway.

"It's 8 pm Wilson, what are you still doing here anyway?" they heard Cuddy spoke.

"I had to stay when I saw this and I thought you should too." Wilson disappeared through the door way and came back with a rolling TV screen and a CD player underneath. He set it up right in front of them.

"I saw this in a trash can in the lobby." Pulling out a CD from his pocket, he continued. "I don't know why I watched it but I did."

He pushed the CD into the little device and sat into the chair next to the couch. After glancing each other with confusion, House and Cuddy turned their attention to the screen.

The first thing they saw was House crouched down in what seemed to be a bathroom floor.

"Hey, that's me!" House said and leaned forward to pay an even closer attention. The camera zoomed into his face and they both witnessed the change. The lines on his face were deeper and he had even more white hairs than he did now.

"Is that.." Cuddy was interrupted by House.

"My older self?" House said in disbelief. They both looked at Wilson who just shrugged.

"Like I said, I have no idea what's going on." They heard him say and turned back to the screen.

"How.. How is this possible?" House was still talking to himself.

"Sshh! Shut up!" Cuddy said without looking at him.

House on screen looked completely lost and he had pills in his hands. After a while they saw Cuddy walked in. She came into the bathroom and leaned back against the wall, looking down at him.

"What is this? Who even shot this?" Cuddy murmured.

"I don't remember these happening…" House said still in shock.

The future Cuddy started talking but they noticed there wasn't any sound in the video.

"What happened to sound?" Cuddy turned to Wilson.

"For some reason there is no sound." She heard him say.

They were still talking and Cuddy looked kind of bitter sweet. They saw House's face soften then he stood up with the help of Cuddy. Locking his eyes with hers, he invaded her personal space.

While they were watching House turned to Cuddy to saw her frown, obviously irritated by House standing in such a close proximity on screen. Before they knew what was happening they watched House drop some pills on the floor and leaned down to put his lips against hers and linger there for a moment before they started kissing.

"Whoa!" House and Cuddy said together.

"Exactly!" Wilson yelled, pausing the video. "You guys made out and didn't tell me?"

"We.. didn't?" House managed to choke out, still trying to wrap his brain around the current events.

"At least not since 20 years. But this.. this…"

"This is the future!" House blurted out now finally turning his attention to Cuddy.

"But.. How-" she was interrupted by House… again.

"We make out in the future!" he exclaimed.

"House, that is hardly the point…" Wilson sighed.

"But no, you don't understand.." House beamed. "I get to hit that!"

"There has to be some kind of a mistake. I would never-"

"But you already did and you will again soon." He said with a huge grin on his face, putting an arm around her with the knowledge he had now of the future.

"B.. But. No.. I mean.." Cuddy stuttered. "It is highly unprofessional and uhmm.. unethical.. and ehmm.."

"Totally hot!" House finished her sentence and grinned, arm draped over Cuddy's shoulder even more comfortably now.

Wilson rolled his eyes and pressed the play button without waiting for Cuddy's reply. They watched the future play out in front of them as House and Cuddy moved to the bedroom and started taking their clothes off, slowly and sensually all the while making out.

Cuddy was staring at the screen with her mouth open and she was too shocked to react to House and the fact that she was practically in his lap since he was pulling her closer with each minute.

When her shirt was off and she was left with a bra on, they watched as House picked her up and carried her to the bed. Cuddy couldn't help but to be impressed with it since the video was showing a much older and a still cripple House but still pretty strong. When they saw themselves started making out again, they heard the door close and realized Wilson had left the room to give them some privacy. They turned their attention back to the screen and watched as House took Cuddy's bra off and they got buried in the sheets with Cuddy's arms around his neck.

"This is weird." House heard Cuddy whisper. He turned to her and saw her eyebrows raised and staring at the screen with utter shock.

When he slowly caressed her shoulder, he finally got her attention and made her look at him. "It's impossible…" she said.

House put his free hand on her upper thigh and brought his face closer to hers. She was too caught up in the moment to stop him so he got closer until his lips were inches away from hers. After a brief silence which mesmerized them both, he spoke: "We're soo gonna have sex!" and started laughing.

Cuddy who snapped out of the moment, hit him on his arm as strong as she could.

"Ouch!" House said, still laughing.

"You're an ass."

"An ass who gets to make it to the promised land!" that line earned him another punch on the arm and he laughed even more.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." And his laughter died down as he looked at her with an innocent smile.

"House, I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Barely.." she rolled her eyes. "House this is very unprofessional."

"But it will happen."

"And it's against to rules."

"Not according to HR, no."

"And… it's impossible."

"Cuddy." He turned to her and she finally looked into his eyes, blushing a bit which he wasn't used to. He liked it. "I have no idea how this happened but somehow it did. We just need to accept it and-" he was distracted when he accidently glanced at the screen and yelled.

"Oh my God, are we doing anal?!"

"House!"

"Huh?" he turned to her.

"You were saying?"

He saw her blush even more and she was looking down on her lap, secretly hoping he would continue what he was saying. It was obviously too awkward for her to watch her sex life especially if it's with an employee.

"I'm sorry." He continued. "As I was saying we just need to accept it and figure out our next move."

"And what would that be?" she asked him curiously.

"We'll find out together." He said softly.

Silence filled the air but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. Cuddy looked at his eyes, then to his lips, then back at his eyes. Slowly she leaned towards him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"It's going to happen anyway." She muttered.

Before she knew what was going on, she felt House capture her lips again with an even more passionate kiss and much to her surprise she responded. Lifting her hands up to his shoulder, she also felt him wrap one possessive arm around her waist and his other hand got lost in her hair.

After they parted and looked at each other he spoke.

"This was going to happen too." He breathed heavily.

Cuddy chuckled and they both leaned back as she leaned her head on his chest and felt him wrap his arm around her for the second time that day. They both turned their attention to the screen and witnessed themselves cuddling on House's bed.

"I could use some popcorn right now…" he said more to himself.

"I look…" Cuddy began observing herself.

"Beautiful and satisfied?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Happy." She gave him a peck on the lips to which he responded eagerly and she put her head back to his chest, wrapping one hand around his torso.

She felt him give a content sigh.

"We'll make a good couple, one day."

"Yes." She whispered. "We will."

**THE END**

**Thank you thank you for reading this quick one shot! Leave your reviews on your way out :D**


End file.
